Algo Especial
by Nat Love67
Summary: Zeo quiere algo especial para la chica que ama, pero que cosa? Mini secuela de amor peligroso


Era diez de Febrero; y se acercaba el día del amor. La mayoría de las tiendas en Metal City ya tenian cosas relacionadas como rosas rojas o cajas llenas de chocolates en forma de corazón, y entre todo ese mar de hombres comprando regalos para sus novias, se encontraba Zeo pasando de tienda en tienda en busca de algo especial para Jane. Pero con cada tienda que pasaba se sentía más inseguro sobre que comprarle a la chica más importante en su vida. Ya había recorrido por lo menos unas ocho cuadras parando en cada vitrina y en una que otra tienda entrando para observar más cosas. Luego de otras muchas tiendas sin comprar nada se dirigió al parque y se recostó en un árbol a pensar.

-"tengo que comprarle algo especial, algo que le guste"- pensaba mientras miraba las nubes blancas pasar por el cielo -"no quiero que sea algo típico que cualquiera pueda darle como chocolates, flores o peluches... No, tiene que ser diferente"- se dijo a sí mismo "diferente" pero que exactamente? Ante ese pensamiento dio un suspiro pesado; no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer

Nuevamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos pensando. Jane estaba de vacaciones en la costa y volvería mañana a las 6:30 pm, y le prometio que la buscaria y pasarían San Valentín juntos. De seguro ella le daría un regalo espectacular y el no le tendría nada? O le daría una caja de chocolates?

Antes de poder responder a sus preguntas mentales un fuerte golpe lo hizo volver a la realidad. Zeo estaba en sentado en el suelo junto a Masamune.

-hey Zeo, que haces aquí?- le pregunto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse

- estoy buscando un regalo para Jane-

-como que?-

-no lo se... Algo especial... Diferente...- intento explicarse lo mejor que pudo -que le darías tu a una chica?-

-a una chica? Emmm... Supongo que alguna cosa para chicas como...- dijo Masamune mientras pensaba en algo -... Maquillajes; a las chicas les encanta maquillarse-

-para que te pregunte?- dijo Zeo rendido -tengo que seguir buscando-

-adiós- se despidió Masamune y se fue caminando en la dirección contraria a Zeo

El castaño siguio caminando mientras pensaba hasta que otra vez se cruzo con alguien, pero esta vez era seguro que tendría más suerte y conseguiría un consejo; Toby estaba al otro lado de la calle saliendo de una joyería con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Zeo corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-hey Toby!- lo llamo mientras corría haciendo que el chico de detuviera y volteara

-Zeo, buscas algo para Jane?-

-...si...- dijo lentamente -pero no se qué podría comprarle; tu que crees que debería comprar?-

-humm...- se quedo pensando unos segundos -no creo que yo pueda decirte algo, es mejor que le preguntes a Andrea ella la conoce se desde hace mucho más que nosotros-

-si, puede ser- dijo Zeo suspirando -voy a buscarla; oye a todo esto para quien es eso?- pregunto señalando la bolsa que tenía en la mano

-umm... Digamos que para mi chica especial- respondió algo nervioso. Zeo se quedo unos segundos en blanco pero luego se dio cuenta

-ah, ya entiendo, una declaración- dijo tranquilo y su amigo asintió -espero que tengas suerte, adiós Toby-

-adiós Zeo- se despidió Toby viendo como su amigo se alejaba por las calles

Zeo, ya algo desesperado por encontrar a Andrea, comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Cuando llego la encontró saliendo, por lo que sólo tuvo que gritarle para llamar su atención.

-Andrea!- al escuchaf su nombre la chica paro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido

-Zeo?-

-nesecito que me ayudes- dijo una vez estuvo en frente de ella -no se qué puedo regalarle a Jane y quiero que sea algo especial; único de nosotros...-

-ya veo... Tu solo sígueme, tenemos una larga conversación- dijo Andrea tomando al castaño de la muñeca y llevándolo al interior de su casa.

* * *

Al fin era 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín. Zeo ya tenia todo planificado y listo; gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Andrea, también le tenía un regalo, y era justo lo que estaba buscando: algo único de el. Salio de su casa a las 11:00 am. Iba vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros celeste con negro y zapatillas negras. Se fue directo a la casa de Jane, quien lo estaba esperando sentada en el jardín. Ella estaba hermosa a los ojos de Zeo; usaba una falda negra no muy ancha hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una polera a tirantes blanca y unos zapatos negros. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

-"es perfecta"- pensó Zeo al verla mientras se acercaba. Y al llegar junto a ella le dio un beso en los labios como saludo. Fue un beso corto pero demostraba el amor que sentía el uno por el otro

-hola Zeo- dijo Jane separándose un poco del chico pero al mismo tiempo tomándole la mano fuertemente para que no se soltara

-hola Jane- le respondio -lista para las sorpresas?-

-claro que si-

Dicho eso, ambos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano; Zeo guiando a Jane a través de las calles. Finalmente llegaron a un restoran que por fuera se veía como una gran cabaña de madera. Entraron y tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana. El interior estaba decorado como una casa acogedora con varios adornos de todo tipo y floreros con flores rojas y blancas, puesto en repisas de madera. Además también habían algunos globos en forma de corazón mostrando la celenridad de ese día.

-wow, es muy lindo- dijo Jane mirando a su alrededor- no conocía este restoran-

-esta algo escondido del mundo pero es muy bueno- contesto Zeo con una sonrisa -y bien, que vas a pedir?- dijo dándole el menu

-humm...- la chica examino cuidadosamente el menú antes decir nada -creo que un omelette con carne-

Ambos pidieron su comida y pasaron la siguiente hora y media en el restoran conversando al mismo tiempo que comían. Una vez terminaron, Zeo pago la cuenta y nuevamente canimaron a travez de las calles de Metal City tomados de la mano. Zeo guío a su novia hasta el cine, en donde decidieron ver una película de acción, luego de su corta discusión sobre que ninguno de los dos quería entrar a ver una película romántica.

La pelicula término y la pareja salió del cine; y se dirigió a su última parada, la cual de la casa de Zeo. El castaño dejo a la chica en el sofá de la sala y fue a buscar algo a su habitación. Cuando volvió se sentó al lado de ella con las manos en la espalda escondiendo algo.

-sabes que te amo, cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-claro que si- le respondió Jane acercándose un poco más a Zeo

-estas segura?-

-no, para nada- le dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa

- entonces déjame darte un pequeño regalo- dijo Zeo poniendo sus manos en frente de Jane con una pequeña caja negra

La chica cuidadosamente tomó la caja y la abrió revelando su contenido. Era un beyblade; y no cualquiera, era Flame Byxis sólo que con algunos cambios. Jane se quedo congelada por un segundo, admirando el pequeño objeto en su mano. Luego de unos segundos levanto la vista en dirección a Zeo.

-este es tu beyblade- Le dijo algo preocupada

-ahora es tuyo- le respondió Zeo dulcemente. Jane abrió la boca para decir algo pero Zeo la interrumpió -yo tengo uno nuevo-

-es... Perfecto- dijo Jane -pero no se cómo usarlo- lo último lo dijo con algo de vergüenza

-yo te voy a entrenar- le dijo Zeo

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero luego se le entraron de un salto y se fueron a entrenar a un lugar alejado. Zeo comenzó desde lo más básico hasta ya cosas más complicadas; Jane se esforzó por superar todo lo que le decia su novio pero no todo era tan fácil como lo decia. Lego de unas peleas tontas, enojos falsos y horas de entrenamiento ambos volvieron a casa de Zeo. Una vez que llegaron ambos se recostaron en el sofá; Jane apoyada en Zeo.

- eres buena- le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello

-no tanto como tu- respondió Jane levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos

-pero algún día seras incluso mejor que yo- le dijo el -eres asombrosa, como pasaste el tiempo con Ziggurat y aquí estas entera y perfecta-

-crees que soy... Extraña?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-no, eres diferente- le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos -pero eres quien eres; y me gustas tal y como eres-

-después de que cambiara mi forma de ser?-

-para mi eres la misma... Mi novia perfecta- le dijo y ambos se besaron

El beso duro unos minutos. Ludgo volvieron a recostarse en el sofá en donde se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, luego de un largo día de San Valentín. Pero ambos podían decir que había sido un día perfecto.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Y si pueden déjenme un review diciéndome en que puedo mejorar.**_


End file.
